Ciao! Volvemos a vernos
by Creppess
Summary: Estos personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya [Yaoi(HombrexHombre]Buenas este es mi primer gerita, espero que os guste. Todos los países se han despertado (BIEEEEEEEEN)a Italia se le ocurre hacer un diario en donde comenta los cambios de aspecto, personalidad, etc, pero un pensamiento salvaje inunda su mente haciendo...


25/01/13 Diario de Italia(N)

Ciao~ soy Italia Veneciano, encantado. 

Hoy nos hemos despertado de un sueño muuuuuuuuuuuuy largo, y, y, y, hemos cambiado ha sido tan… ve~ a Japón le brillan los ojos ¿IMCREÍBLE VERDAD? Inglaterra tiene el pelo más claro y es más bajito, pero me sigue dando miedo… América es más alto y más fuerte, seguro que ahora podrá comer más. ¡AH! Y Alemania está más guapo, tiene un rostro gentil, ya no da miedo, su pelo se ve sedoso y su voz está calmada, ve~ también tiene más músculos y su culo es más VEEEEEEEEEEEEE! NONONONONONO qué vergonzoso…ve…pero…aún no le he mirado por delante… 

− ¡VEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! – tira el boli −¿POR QUÉ ESTOY PENSANDO ESO? ¡AL PAPA NO LE VA A GUSTAR!

− Italia ¿qué estás gritando tan temprano?

− ¡VEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! ME RINDO, ME RINDO, ME RINDO, LO JURO YO NO QUISE, DE VERDAD, VINO SOLO Y YO, ¡VEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Una mano revolvió el pelo de Italia acompañado de unas risas. Levantó la cabeza y se encontró a Alemania S−O−N−R−I−E−N−D−O. Italia le miró con los ojos abiertos _**vee~ ¿está sonriendo?... ¿cómo? Ve! será…**_ puso la mano en la cabeza de Alemania.

− Ve? no tienes fiebre.

− ¿Por qué… mejor no pregunto. Toma las he cogido para ti – tendió el brazo y sacó un mini ramito de flores con margaritas.

− Veeee~ huelen bien~ gracias~.

− No hay de que – dijo algo sonrojado – Italia ¿qué es eso?

− Ve? ¿el qué? – vio como Alemania cogía su diario – VEEEE! ¡NO ALEMANIA NO LO LEAS!

El pobre Italia no pudo evitar que Alemania leyera aquellos pensamientos ''que no le gustaban al Papa''.

− Italia… ¿qué significa...esto...?

− VEEE! ¡LO SIENTO, DE VERDAD QUE LO SIENTO, PERO ALEMANIA ME GUSTA MUCHO Y NO PUDE EVITAR FIJARME, LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO, VEEEE! ¡POR FAVOR NO ME PEGUES, HARÉ LO QUE SEA!

− ''Me gusta mucho'' – se sonrojó al repetir aquellas palabras − ¿de verdad te gusto tanto?...

− Veeeeee! Eh…ve…si…Alemania me gusta mucho…

− ¿Qué? No te he oído

− Si…

− Italia no te oigo – se acerca un poco.

− ¡SI! ¡SI! ¡SI!¡SI!¡**AMI**!¡**ME GUSTA ALEMANIA**!ve~…− se sonrojó al darse cuenta de que había gritado **'****'un poco****'' **alto – LO SIENTO GRITÉ MUCHO Y, ¡VEEEE!... ve? ¿Alemania?

El pobre Alemania, que se había acercado para oírle, tenía la cabeza agachada y se tapaba las orejas.

− VE! ¡ALEMANIA TIENES LAS OREJAS ROJAS!

− Italia…

− Ve?

Alemania acarició la mejilla de Italia con ternura, este se sonrojó un poco.

− Alemania… ¿qué te pasa? Estás muy rojo…

− Será la ''fiebre'' – le besó la frente – tu también tienes ''fiebre'', estas rojo.

− Veeee~ si tengo lo mismo que Alemania me da igual lo que sea~.

− Eres un tonto – le dio un beso tierno en los labios, seguido de un mordisco en la oreja.

− N−no hagas eso…

− Es culpa tuya por gritar así, tendrás que asumir la responsabilidad.

− Ve… de acuerdo…

Alemania le quitó suavemente la camisa a Italia mientras le susurraba ''_Ich liebe dich'' [te amo]_ y acariciaba aquella rosada piel que gritaba que la tocasen. Empezó a desprenderse de los pantalones y de los calzoncillos a la vez mientras le estiraba en la cama y le abría las piernas.

Italia se estremecía cuando Alemania le acariciaba, las palabras que pronunciaba parecían la letra de una canción sin fin. Un dedo se enrolló en su rizo, una oleada de calor invadió su cuerpo.

− El…rizo n-no…

− Solo será un momento – lamio el rojo y tembloroso cuello del italiano mientras se desabrochaba el cinturón – querías verlo ¿no?

Italia temblaba y jadeaba descompuesto, el dedo del alemán se desenrollo del rizo. Una mano acarició suavemente su miembro haciendo que saliera un poco de fluido.

− Ya estás listo – dijo el alemán quitándose los pantalones y la camisa.

Alemania ensalivó dos dedos y empujó la entrada del italiano, provocando más gemidos por parte de este. Pasado un tiempo el alemán sacó sus dedos e insertó su miembro.

Italia sintió como se ''llenaba'', una mano acarició su miembro haciendo que se encogiera, el alemán soltó un jadeo y comenzó a moverse mientras acariciaba el cuerpo del italiano. A medida que aceleraba el ritmo una mano se iba centrando en un solo punto y la otra jugueteaba con las tetillas.

El italiano tenía la boca y los ojos abiertos, el alemán no pudo resistirse a besarle.

− A…Alemania…más despacio…−gimió aferrándose a las sábanas.

− N-no…puedo…

− A..lemania…

26/01/13 Diario de Italia(N)

Ciao~ soy yo, Italia, ayer no pude dormir bien ya sabes porque así que estoy en la cama con Alemania, sin peinar está tan guapo~ ayer se disculpó muchas veces conmigo, veee~ no ha cambiado, pero si le ha crecido el **** y está mucho más fuerte, bueno, me despido, espero que te valla bien~.


End file.
